


I Want The Headline [Yoongi/Suga]

by suga_of_daegu



Series: I Want The Headline [1]
Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, I want the headline, Multi, Other, Tumblr, iwth, suga-of-daegu, suga_of_daegu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga_of_daegu/pseuds/suga_of_daegu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a goal and you were just one more person to crush to get to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

The cool fabric of the dark satin pillowcase was forcefully yanked from your head, your neck muscles straining as the other person mistakenly grabbed a fistful of your hair. You whined lowly, head jerking as they re-positioned their hand and yanked once more. 

You could feel a few strands being pulled from your scalp. Tied by your wrists and ankles to the wooden chair you sat in, it took you a moment for your eyes to adjust to your dim surroundings. Once you could see clearly, you realized that you were in an empty warehouse. The person who had pulled the case from around your head stepped out from behind you and into view. His eyes met yours and he smiled, eyes creasing with the action.

And you found yourself awestruck by his adorable grin. He was the one who had abducted you? He didn’t look like he could hurt a fly. He eyes drifted somewhere over your shoulder as he purred,”Oh..he’s waking up.” You tried and failed to look back see who he was talking about. His soft hands brushed against your bare arms as he firmly gripped the edges of your chair and turned it to face the other way.

“...Jin?”

About thirty feet away, similarly tied to a chair and head lolling to the side sat your brother, one eye swollen shut. You gagged and behind you you could hear the man chuckle softly,”Ahhh, I heard he was a pretty boy so I figured if I went for his face first, he’d fess up.” Resting his head on your shoulder, his fingers gripped your chin, pulling you to lean your head against his. His sharp eyes flickered across Jin’s waking form, “But as we can see now, it didn’t work and I had to get a little more…” His lips brushed over your ear,”..Personal.” You flinched away, hands straining against the zip tie and the man grinned, gently stroking your head, “I know he was proud of his looks, but he never mentioned his baby sister being such a catch.” The feel of his fingernails gently scraping your scalp had you crying out.

Jin’s head snapped up, “Y/N!?” His one good eye locked with yours and your brother burst into tears jerking against his restraints,”Wait! Not her! Please! Anything.. I’ll do anything!!” The man beside you dropped his hand onto your shoulder farthest from him, thumb absently stroking your collarbone as he happily watched Jin writhe.

“By the way,” He chimed, winking down at you,”I’m Jimin and you and I are going to have so much fun~”


	2. The Exchange

It had been two hours since Jin had fallen silent and gone still. The two of you sat stiffly in your respective seats, blankly staring at the ground. Dried tears coated your brother’s cheeks. He had been so careful to keep you away from this; how had they found out about you? And when he started to dance a little too close to the edge, he had sent you away for a bit.

But he still found you.

Now that he had you here and in his grasp there was nothing Jin could do, but obediently follow every order and hope he’ll let you go. It was obvious you both weren’t getting out anytime soon. Through hazy eyes your brother cautiously watched Jimin circle around you, jerking against his restraints whenever the man touched you. Silent until now, you turned your head to glance back at Jimin as he circled behind you for the upteenth time, fingers trailing along your shoulder. “Why are you doing this to us?” You asked, voice hoarse. His pace slowed and he raised a brow in question.

“I was told to.” he answered flatly. Rubbing his hands on his clean white t-shirt. Jimin huffed, settling his hands on his hips, “He should be here soon though. This is kinda boring, right?” he mumbled, starting to cross over to Jin’s side.

‘Wait!” You croaked. Hand halfway to Jin’s jaw, Jimin glanced back you, an innocent confusion morphing his features,

“What’s wrong, baby?” he mused, winking at Jin’s angry growl at the pet name. You ignored the odd feeling settling in the pit of your stomach at Jimin’s piercing gaze and your brother’s protective hiss.

“Don’t hurt my brother anymore.”You asked softly, “Please..You hurt him enough already; he can’t even see out of one eye.” Jimin glanced down at Jin’s swollen eye and lightly touched it. Jin flinched away, whining under his breath.

 

“Oh, we’re not going to hurt him anymore.” A low voice drawled.

Stepping into the light, the first thing you noticed about him was his shock of green hair. The newcomer blankly stared at you, “If he doesn’t give us the answers we want, we’ll hurt you.” He continued, sharp gaze flickering to Jimin. He jerked his head back in your direction, “Go stand next to her.” Jimin strode over, taking his place directly behind you. The new man nodded vaguely,”I’m Yoongi, welcome to one of my nicer warehouses.” He drawled, motioning around him towards the vast room. “Now.” He began, nodding towards Jin,” Do you want to tell her or me?” He asked. Your brother softly pleaded with the man, but you couldn’t understand what he was saying.

Yoongi chuckled,”Well, first of all, your brother works for me…” His hands moved inside his coat and suddenly there was a gun pointed at you. Jin started to struggle again, shouting for Yoongi to stop. The green haired man struck him with the back of his closed fist, but returned to point the gun at you once more. “But he seems to have been forgetting that lately, right Jimin?”

Jimin stepped out of the line of fire, “Yeah.” Yoongi grinned, lowering the barrel towards your knees,

“And he’s been lying quite a bit and shirking his job, so he needs a little..motivation.” The green haired man’s eyes lifted to yours, “You know?” You nodded silently, your knee hurting already. Yoongi’s grinned brightened, his gums visible as he laughed quietly, “I like your sister, Jin.” He taunted. “Maybe if you listen, she might be around a little longer and I can get to know her better.” He shrugged,” Or maybe not-” The booming echo of a gunshot rang out through the room and you involuntarily screamed. Jin doubled over, mouth agape in silent agony. Yoongi sedately watched the red pool growing from Jin’s left shoe, “..Oops.” He lightly kicked at it, nodding at Jin’s wail of pain, “He’s still awake. Have Hoseok watch him for the night, patch up his damn foot and eye.”

Jimin’s eyes passed over you, “What about his sister?”

He shrugged, heading towards the door, “I don’t care, as long as she’s still alive tomorrow.” Yoongi paused in his stride, single finger raised as he tilted his head to the side, “On second thought, we’ll take her with us.”

Jin shook his head erratically, “Wait! Just let her stay with me; she’s terrified! I’ll cooperated, I swear-”

Jimin crossed his arms over your shoulders, resting his chin atop your head,”Well, if you cooperated before, none of this wouldn’t have happened.” His hand slid down, snapping the zip tie constricting your hands with a pocket knife you didn’t notice he even had. With a teasing grin he handed the blade over, “Why don’t you get your feet free, baby?” Jimin leaned against the back of the chair as you tried to cut at the tie. His fingers brushed along your spine, “Don’t use the tip of the blade, that’s just more work for yourself. Just slide it under and keep pushing until it snaps.” Carefully watching you follow his instructions, he grinned when the plastic gave, “Good girl. Now do the same for the next one.” Cutting the second one was much quicker than the first. Jimin grinned proudly at you, “You listen so well, baby~”

A few moments were taken to stretch out your legs that had cramped from being tied to a chair for hours. Your first thought was to rush to your brother, but Yoongi’s firm stare from behind him scared you too much. The man had threatened to shoot you and even shot your brother. It was probably best to listen to him. Yoongi motioned you over to him once you were done shifting. “Why don’t you give your big brother a kiss?” He murmured, eyes passing over Jin’s shaking shoulders, “He seems to like Namjoon so much, let’s see how much Namjoon likes you.”

It seemed that every word that came out of Yoongi’s mouth had Jin bursting into sobs and this was no different. It scared you. Who exactly were these men? You gently kissed your brother’s bruised cheek, whispering several ‘I love yous’. He repeated it softly, swollen lips kissing your cheeks desperately, “Jungkook..” He whispered quietly,”If they give to Namjoon find Jungkook.” Someone’s hand closed around your arm, pulling you away from your brother, but not before he could add, “And whatever you do, stay away from Tae.”

 

 

You were squished in between the two men in the back of black SUV. All the windows were darkly tinted, so the hope of someone seeing you was quickly crushed. The driver was sectioned off from you and the two men. Yoongi had spent the ride so far engrossed in his phone, while Jimin’s eyes darted over the red dress they had given you to wear. Catching your gaze, he grinned,”You look good.” Yoongi looked up from his phone curiously, eyes scanning over you. Boredly, he went back to the device,

“You look ugly.” He observed. Jimin rolled his eyes playfully,

“He says that about every girl he sees.” He soothed,” No girl will ever be as pretty as-”

Yoongi glared up at him. “Shut up.” Jimin chuckled, hand patting your thigh. You tried to shift away from him, but ended up pressing yourself closer to Yoongi who elbowed you roughly. It left you no choice but to move back to Jimin. He didn’t comment on the scene, only promising,

“Yoongi hyung bites, but I don’t.” The car came to stop and Jimin reached for the door knob. Through the crack you could see that you all had stopped in an alleyway. Before Jimin was fully out, Yoongi was practically shoving you into Jimin’s back, trying to get you out the car, “Hurry the fuck up!” He snapped, nails digging into your shoulder as he pushed harder. At first you were squashed into Jimin’s broad back and his hand came back to rest on your lower back to steady you.

Once both his feet hit the concrete, he released you. You stumbled out, Jimin apathetically watching as you tripped and started to fall to the ground. Two hands gripped your sides, steadying you. You were suddenly yanked back in the opposite direction and ultimately fell back on your hands. Glancing up you saw Jimin’s tense back muscles as he stood up to some other man.

The other man coyly smirked,”Is she what you’re trading tonight?” His eyes slide over Jimin to Yoongi’s hard glare,”Ah, I admit..I hand no intention of trading with you, but this...this is tempting.” He stared down at you,”What’s your name, dollface?”

From your quivering spot on the ground, you could only stare up at the man in fear. He leered down at you, the most prominent feature on his face being a dimple. You scrambled backwards. They were planning on trading you? Like trafficking? Yoongi’s shined shoe stomped down on your hand, as you bumped against his shins, “Answer him.” He hissed. You cried out, cradling your hand to your chest.

“Y/N…” You sobbed, “My name is Y-Y/N…”

The dimpled man head tilted his head as he studied you for a moment, “Alright..” He conceded,”You’ve got me this time, Yoongi.” he chuckled. He rummaged through his pocket, producing a silver ring. Confused, Yoongi’s hand released the key to the suitcase of money stashed in the back of his SUV. Originally, he had planned on buying the other guy out. You coming along was a last minute thing and really served no purpose other than to scare Jin in submission. Tossing the ring towards Yoongi, who quickly snatched it up to inspect it, the dimpled man waved his hand forward. “Tae! We’re taking the girl.”

Tae? Wasn’t that the man you were supposed to avoid at all costs?

A fourth man appeared from behind a dumpster, lollipop dangling between his lips. As he approached you, you scrambled towards Yoongi, ignoring the cracking of your hands as you grabbed onto his pant leg,” W-wait! Please don’t do this, I-” Tae’s hands enclosed your wrists, easily prying you from Yoongi’s leg. Yoongi himself was too engrossed in the ring in his hands to pay you any mind. Next, you looked to Jimin, “Jimin, please! Please do-..” He only pointedly looked away, following Yoongi into his car.

The two men who had brought you here were leaving you with two other men. You were traded for a ring. The only thing you could do was gape at the the dark car as it backed out of the alley and drove off. Shaking violently, your lips trembled. Were you ever going to see you brother again? Tae set you on your feet, grinning at you, 

 

“I’m Taehyung. “ he grinned, “And don’t look so sad, we’re gonna have fun together~”


	3. Murdering Maknae

Raindrops steadily pounded against the roof and windows of the truck as the car sped deeper into the city. You were huddled in the back of the new men’s truck as they drove off to who-knows-where. The leader with the dimples, who had introduced himself as Namjoon, was behind the wheel unlike Yoongi who had been chauffeured around. Beside him in the shotgun seat was Taehyung, and he had spent the entire ride staring at you. A smirk would cross his lips whenever your eyes would meet. “So…Y/N. “ he cooed, “How do you know Yoongi?” Namjoon chuckled, playfully raising his voice above Tae’s and the soft music playing from the radio,

“No, no! What did you do to him to make him use you as currency? Jipped him from a good time or something?” He asked, glancing at you in the rearview mirror. His brows furrowed, “I didn’t think he still dabbled in that kind of thing after, you know.” The last part he directed at Taehyung. Tae’s eyes scanned over your dress,

“That’s not what happened.” He theorized. “Did you see the way he looked at her old ring? She was like a goddess to him, he wouldn’t trade his whore for her ring-”

“I'm not a whore!” You snapped bitterly, wrapping your arms around your knees. You were just finishing your sophomore year of college. You had a good future ahead of you. You had a job, there was a guy who was interested in you, a nice little apartment around the block from your brother. You were happy.. Now, your brother was tied up in a warehouse somewhere by a man who had sold you for a ring. Tears of frustration started to cloud your vision as you dug your nails into your knees.

This was that man’s fault.

This was Yoongi’s doing.

Too tired to even cry, you just stared at your knees, “I’m not his whore..I don’t even know him.”

Namjoon looked back at you, honestly surprised. Yoongi was one of the only men he knew that honestly lived by equal trade. If he did something to someone, it was only because they did something to him first. You had to have done something to him to make him trade you off like that.” Really? Then what were you doing with him?”

“His…Jimin..” You gulped,” My brother, he sent me to on a vacation to Jeju…and I met this guy there.” Your voice hiccuped, “I thought he was a nice guy, I thought it was a coincidence that he was at all the tourist spots where I was… The next thing I know I’m waking up in a warehouse tied to a chair.” The car drove over a bump in the road before entering a tunnel. Dim yellow lights flickered violently through the windows, distorting the shadows along Tae’s face as he stared at you. Namjoon’s eyes were devoted to the road. “They took me to get my brother to listen to them. He..that man shot my brother in the foot for no reason; they beat him! He gave me away for a ring!”

The leader frowned softly. That didn’t sound like how Yoongi worked at all. Kidnapping you to get your brother to cooperate? What had your brother done that was severe enough for his punishment to drift over to you? Namjoon felt a headache coming on. He had prided himself on predicting Yoongi's habits and the man’s habits had been pretty consistent for the past two years. An eye for an eye. If Yoongi was suddenly changing tactics, he had to be prepared. If he was gonna start taking two eyes for every of his one, Namjoon had to figure out some new countermeasures.

After all, the most dangerous kind of man is one you can’t predict.

Tae simply shrugged, “Well, if helps you any, the ring’s pretty important to him. Who is your brother?”

That phrase alone was enough to make your shoulders sag. Since when was a ring more valuable than a person’s life? “My brother’s name is Jin.. but why is a ring so important?”

The two men shared a look, but didn’t comment immediately. Finally, Tae murmured, “The ring belonged to his fiancee, he was…he’d do anything for her. He’s killed dozens of people over her. But he’s also got this code; like an eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth.. he’d do anything for his organization, too. She was caught giving out secrets and intel to his rival group; several of his men were killed over it and he had to…” Taehyung’s eyes passed over you to the window. For a moment he just watched the city lights quickly pass by through the window, “Well, he killed her for it…” Tae blinked slowly, “I gotta hand it to his dedication.. I mean..killing the girl I’ve slept beside for years even if she was selling me out? I don’t think I could do it.” He crossed his arms over his chest,” Your brother’s been doing the same thing she was doing. I..I hope you two weren’t that close.”

A sense of dread hung heavy on your heart. Yoongi killed his own fiancee to keep his organization tightly knit. Your brother wasn’t that special to him to garner any special treatment. He was as good as dead. Your brows furrowed as you stared tensely at the back of the two men’s seats, “How..how did you know about his fiancee and my brother selling him out?”

Tae pulled out another lollipop from his pocket, popping it into his mouth. He leaned back in his seat, draping his arms behind his head, “Because the rival they were selling to was us.”

 

 

Jin immediately knew something was wrong the next morning when Yoongi and Jimin arrived alone. Hoseok, who had spent the night keeping watch over him, had sadly avoided Jin’s pleading gaze. He had been informed what was going on earlier. Jin tried looking around Yoongi and Jimin’s bodies in hopes of seeing you trailing behind them, but you were nowhere to be seen. “Please…” He whispered,”..My sister, where is she?” Yoongi silently shuffled over, stopping right before Jin. Pale hands produced a shiny silver ring from inside his coat pocket. His dark eyes stared down at Jin’s chin, unwilling to look him in the eye.

“Namjoon…offered to return this in exchange for her and I accepted.” He murmured softly, running his thumb along the smooth surface of the ring. He dryly chuckled,” It keeps money in the organization, enough to cover the money you forfeited. Consider your debt gone and the least of your problems.” Upon hearing the news, Jin immediately threw up. Yoongi considered striking him as most of the vomit landed on his shoes, but thought against it. He had just lost his sister.

“She’s my little sister!” He screamed,”And you just gave her away to them?!” Jin had started to struggle in his seat, violently trying to get free, “You know exactly what they’re going to do to her!” His wild eyes shifted to Jimin, “What they did to Jimin’s girlfriend, and you just gave my baby sister to them!? She’s not like Jimin’s girlfriend! She doesn’t know how to survive like that! They’re going to eat her alive, you bastard!” His head dropped down as he cried, “She never did anything to you, and you just….oh god..”

Yoongi quietly stepped back, “I traded her…This wasn’t some abduction like with Jimin’s girl. It wasn’t revenge. I gave her to them. It was business…they won’t..they won’t hurt her. They know where the line is.”

“Like hell they do!” Jin spit out, “What did she do to you, huh?! What did a girl possibly do to you for you to sell her, Yoongi!?” Jin had managed to free one of his hands, but instead of swinging at Yoongi like everyone thought he would, he only wiped at his eyes. He doubled over and softly cried, “..Y/N…oppa’s so sorry, Y/N..”

Jimin quietly stepped forward, his eyes trained onto Yoongi’s surprisingly blank face. “I’ll go..I’ll check up on her..?” It sounded more like a question than a statement. He felt like he at least owed you that. He had no qualms with leaving behind a person who had wronged him and his group, but you had done nothing to them. You were in fact, the most cooperative person he was ever ordered to abduct. You even offered him some of your food and water, for pete’s sake, and he had left you in a cold alley in the hands of his rivals. The moment Tae’s hands had touched you, Jimin had felt on edge. Nevermind the inner turmoil brewing within him when you had pleaded for him and Yoongi not to leave you with them. He could still clearly see the fear on your face as he had shut the door on you and remembered how you had crumpled to the ground as the car pulled off.

He remembered the rage as Taehyung had smiled at you and petted your head as if he was some old friend.

Yoongi pocketed the ring, rubbing his nose briefly. A heavy sigh passed through his lips and he nudged Jin’s leg with his foot,”Answer everything honestly and maybe I won’t shoot your other foot.”

 

 

You were shoved into a room full of several other girls. The moment the door had opened, they all moved away from it to form a crowd by the barred windows. Tae led you in, large hands gripping your shoulders to guide you. “Evening ladies~” He sang, shifting his lollipop from one side of his mouth to the other. As you both approached the center of the room he released you, winking at the crowd of women,”I brought you all a friend. Let her know the rules, okay?”

And just like that he was gone.

One woman stepped forward, a small booklet in her hands. Passing it on to you, she simply murmured, “Pick one and I’ll tell the man at the door.” You flipped through the booklet, confused by the pictures of men inside; it reminded you of your high school year book. It was full of people you didn’t know, but towards the back of the book, you had seen Taehyung and Namjoon’s photos along with a man named Jungkook.

“Jungkook.”

Somewhere from the back of the group, a girl screamed. The girl right in front of you, waiting to take your answer to the doorman, shook her head, “No, nononono, pick someone else. Anyone but Jungkook. Pick Taehyung, he’s erratic but nice if you listen to him.” The woman snatched the book from you, “You know what this is for, right!? You pick one and you’re his! Out of all these men, you pick the worst one of them all!” Her expression morphed into mortification when you still refused to change your answer, “You know all those people who these men killed are all killed by him! He’s the one who tortures and kills them and you choose him!? Are you trying to die? He’s burned people alive, taken their limbs, he’s satan!”

By the terrified looks on all their faces, it seemed like choosing Jungkook was the wrong choice, but your brother had said to stay close to him. So that was what you were going to do. “Jungkook!” You screamed. You weren’t going to take the chance of one of the girls lying about your answer. The doorman popped his head in, eyes scanning for who was yelling. Once his gaze drifted over to you, you repeated, “I pick Jungkook-!” the women with the booklet slapped her hand over your mouth. Reflectively, you bit her struggling away from her tight grip, “Jungkook!” You screamed again at the dumbfounded man. It seemed he too, was surprised by your choice, “Am I speaking clearly?!” You screamed. “Jeon Jungkook, that’s who I choose!”

A new man appeared in the doorway and it instantly had all the women drawing back in fear. Even the woman with the booklet was pushed back against the wall. He stepped inside and it was only then that you noticed the blood soaked white t-shirt he wore and the scent of iron that wafted off of him. His brows were raised in curiosity as he scanned the room of gaping women. Bile built up in the back of your throat as you dumbly noticed the blood soaked baseball bat he was holding loosely in his left hand. “Was someone screaming for me?” He mused. Your mouth went dry.

“…I…I was..”

His wide eyes shifted down to you, “You?” Jungkook shifted the bat to other hand, sticking out his blood covered hand for a handshake. He grinned happily,”I’m Jungkook, who are you?” You blankly stared at the offered limb, and he moved it closer, “It’s a handshake…have you heard of it?” A soft thud resounded and several girls screamed; he had dropped the bat. Jungkook paid them no mind and instead used his other hand to grasp yours, helping you to shake his hand. When he released you, you saw his bloody handprint left on your arm. “So what’s up?”

You felt your vision blurring, “I..I picked you..” 

He only grinned wider.


	4. Jungkook

He had brought you to his room and bemusedly watched you nervously pace around, eyes darting to every corner. Were you looking for anything particular, he wondered, or were you trying to get some insight into his personality from his decorating choices? Hopefully not, or else you’d think he was the most boring man alive. There was a full sized bed pushed into the corner with a fitted sheet and thin blanket crumpled atop it; he only had one pillow. Jungkook’s eyes passed over your head and back to the bed; he’d have to get another pillow he mused silently. 

On the other side of the room was a dresser where he kept his clothes. He made a mental note to remind you to be careful of the second drawer; that’s where he kept his spare guns. The closet would have to be reminded to you as well. Other than that, there was nothing else.

His room wasn’t anything special, he rarely ever spent and time in it anyway. He at least wanted you to see it since after this you’d probably spend all your time back in the room with the girls. The women weren’t allowed to leave the ‘Waiting Room’ (as they called it) unless they were accompanied by their...partner. And Jungkook was rarely at base for longer than a few hours and that was just to sleep. You wouldn’t be seeing the walls of his room often. Unlike some of the other girls who knew their partner’s rooms inside out. And then there were some of them who rarely ever left the Waiting Room. They were women who had chosen their partner, but their partner didn’t exactly want them. So they were free to be used by anyone who happened to wander in. It was a bit fair, Jungkook had justified. Sure, the women were stuck here indefinitely, but at least they got to choose what one man was going to be groping them up at odd hours. No one had ever chosen him anyway, so he wasn’t too sure about the inner workings of the whole thing. Taehyung ran that portion of the organization, perhaps he should ask him about it sometime.

Jungkook’s eyes scanned over you as you turned your back to him to study the wall. Why had you picked him out of every other man in the book? No one ever chose him. It seemed that the general consensus was that Jungkook would treat his girl exactly like he treated his targets. Which may or may not be true; he didn’t really know how he’d treat a girl...romantically that is. It didn’t bother him though, it was just one less thing to think about..until now. “You can sit on my bed if you want,” He murmured with a hint of a laugh, “Ah...well, I guess it’s our bed now..?” He chuckled as you pressed yourself into the farthest corner of the bed and curled up into a ball. You warily watched as he stepped further into the room, perching himself on the edge of the bed. His hand, still covered in dry blood, gripped your ankle, sliding you right beside him.

Jungkook leaned his head in closer to yours and you jerked back reflexively. In one swift motion his bloody hand was holding your jaw still as he placed a firm kiss on your lips, “There.” He pulled away pensively, releasing you. ”Not so bad, right?” His gaze drifted down to his bloody finger prints painted along your jaw. “That washes off.” he murmured dumbly. He turned his head towards the plain dresser in the corner of the room, “I don’t have much, but what do you want?” Jungkook chuckled at your confused look, “You’re...mine, so you need something of mine on you at all times to prove it. I think most girls wear a necklace or earrings or something.” Standing up, he crossed the room to his dresser, leaving bloody handprints as he rummaged through drawers. “Ah..I have less than I initially thought..” He grumbled lowly.

After several moments, he pulled out flannel shirt and brought it over to you. The large shirt was draped over your shoulders as he stood by the edge of the bed. Did he really expect you to wear that shirt everyday? “What happens if I don’t wear it one day?” you asked, pulling your arms through the sleeves. Jungkook gently touched a lock of your hair, observing the strands between his bloodied fingers.

“Then any guy can have his way with you until I intervene.” He murmured, “And I’m not here that often.” His hand trailed up to your ponytail, fingers curling around the back of your head. The stickiness of the blood on his hands tugged at your hair. His dark eyes steadily watched your face as he drew you in closer to him until your cheek was practically pressed against his stomach. “What’s your name?”

“..Y/N” you breathed timidly. His hand dropped away and he stepped back, plopping back down to sit beside you. Jungkook smiled brightly, giggling softly under his breath. Your whole body felt stiff as you gaped at him. How could he act so normal? He was drenched in someone else’s blood! Choosing him was starting to seem like a bad choice. “Why..why are you covered in blood?”

He stopped laughing and thought for a moment,” Choi Hachyeon. 26. Selling on our turf.”

“What?”

“I killed him.” He elaborated slowly, “With the same bat he swung at me with.” How could he so easily state such a thing? As if it was a normal occurrence. You thought back to you loving brother, strapped to a chair and beaten. This was probably normal for these people. How they could live a life like this, you’d never understand.

You shook your head in disbelief, “You killed him for selling something on your property? That’s when you’re supposed to call the police for.”

He gave you a funny look, nose crinkling in a smiley grin. “You’re cute~” he conceded, pressing another firm kiss to the corner of your lips. “We’re gonna have fun together.” You pulled away once more, but he didn’t seem to be affected by it; instead easily letting you pull your jaw away from his hands.

“You’re the third person to tell me that in the past two days.” You frowned. His head tilted to the side in confusion,

“Who else said that?”

“Taehyung said it and so did Jimin..” You paused. He probably didn’t know who Jimin was, “He works for Yoon-”

His nose wrinkled in disgust, “I know who Jimin is.” Jungkook huffed poutily. His eyes lifted to yours, “He always gives girls little pet names, what was yours?” Jungkook cracked his knuckles absently, crossing his legs at the ankle. It was nearing midnight and he had to get going soon. After this, he was thinking, he’d clean up a bit and drop you back off at the Waiting Room. Lips pursing in thought, he wondered if it would matter if he came back for you immediately after patrol or in the morning after he’d had some sleep.. But then, he remembered, he had volunteered for morning patrol as well. He simply gave up, deciding to just wing it. He’d just met you, planning out what times he could see you was the least important thing to him. You had his flannel- it was actually his favorite one that he wore all the time- the other guys knew who you belonged to. He wouldn’t have to worry about someone snatching you up while he was gone...and he wasn’t sure if he’d really care.

 

Thinking back you couldn’t remember an instance where Jimin has explicitly stated that he had a pet name for you, “Umm..He called me baby a few times.” Jungkook raised a brow, mumbling something under his breath. You watched his eyes dart around his room, brows drawn down softly. Did he not like Jimin? They were rivals...so it made sense if they knew each other. Staring intently, you noticed the weary look in his eyes as he stared down at his lap. “Jungkook?” his eyes lifted to yours and you found yourself suddenly shy at how close he was to you. “How...how long have you been here? In this group?” His expression flattened,

“Since I was 10.” He murmured, “How long have you been here?”

You frowned at him, was this a trick question? “I..five hours.” He seemed taken aback, even shifting away from you. Scratching at his leg, he frowned at the sticky feeling coating his fingers. Then he remembered that he had yet to wash off the blood. “I’ll be back, don’t run off..it’ll only end badly for you.”

You watched him walk out the door, leaving it wide open behind him. As soon as his footsteps had died out somewhere down the hall, you jumped up, rummaging through drawers for a cellphone. The top draw was full of boxers and socks, shutting it you opened the second only to flinch.

It was full of small guns, knives, brass knuckles, ammunition and several other weapons you didn’t even know the name to. You quietly shut that drawer, reaching down for the third one. He had to have a cell phone somewhere in here. You needed to call the police. Maybe they could help you and Jin.

 

“He doesn’t keep a phone in his room~” A rumbling voice teased. You slammed the dresser drawer and whipped around to the amused grin of Tae. He glanced around the room as he stepped inside, “You know, I’m a bit offended.” He admitted, shrugging, “Why’d you pick Jungkook of all people? I’m much nicer than him, you know. I know how to treat girls when they’re good.” Staring blankly at him, you stepped back when he moved closer.

You didn’t pick him because your brother had told you to avoid him at all costs.

Tae smiled knowingly, “Jin told you to, right?” His large hands gently grasped at yours, “Well, let me tell you a little secret. Jungkook’s going to get attached to you, I already know it. He’s got that look on his face.. He thinks you picked him on pure instinct instead of just listening to your big brother.” Tae backed you against the dresser,” And he’s gonna start doing some questionable things for you..He’s going to devote himself to you, and protect you from the big bad Tae~” His fingers curled a little tighter, “Unless the big bad Taehyungie tells him the real reason you chose him..” He smiled,”If I do that...then he’s not going to be so nice to you and Taehyungie and all the guys will be free to gobble you up; just like the rest of those girls.” Taehyung released you, taking a large step back. You sucked in a gulp of air, hands shaking at your sides. Why did he seem so menacing? “You see, Jungkook doesn’t like to share, but the rest of us don’t mind it. I tell on you, your protection will be gone. So, if you want to keep your bodyguard, I suggest you listen really well when I tell you to do something, okay~?”

“Hyung?” Jungkook stepped into room, his brows slightly furrowing at the sight of your utter relief at his reappearance. “Is everything okay?”

Tae grinned easily, “Everything is-”

“I was asking Y/N.” the younger man clarified softly. You blanched, feeling Taehyung’s eyes cut to you,

“I..I’m fine..He just surprised me.” You lied softly.

 

Yoongi stared thoughtfully at the ring perched on top of his desk. It glistened dully under the desk lamp he had positioned above it. Namjoon had taken good care of it, it seemed. Jimin who had been seated across him for that last half hour had been ignored in favor of just staring at the ring. But Jimin was patient. He was good at waiting.

After what seemed like forever, Yoongi looked up at him, “You went anyway.” His blank stare hardened when Jimin opened his mouth, a look of protest on his face. “You beat the shit out of their informants for information on her and you left him alive, Jimin. He’s going to go back Namjoon and Namjoon’s going to want some sort of revenge. You know this already...so why did you do it?” Yoongi growled, “She’s just some girl, the world is full of thousands of girls like her-”

Jimin sighed heavily,”We wronged her. She didn’t deserve that..We gave her up for a dead traitor’s ring-” He cut himself off, licking his lips irritably when Yoongi’s gun was suddenly leveled between his eyes.

“Don’t…” Yoongi gripped the gun harder, his hand shaking violently, “Don’t you ever talk about her like that. Don’t ever talk about her you piece of shit!” Jimin nodded, but still added,

“You wronged her.” Yoongi didn’t know which ‘her’ he was referring to, but still nodded slowly. Whether it was his fiancee or you, he had indeed done wrong.

There was the dull clatter of metal on wood and Yoongi’s soft voice, “I know.”

“You know? Then why haven’t you done anything? They gave her to Jungkook!” Jimin growled, “That bastard has her all to himself-” Jimin felt his head pounding, “You know what he did to my…” He shook the thought away, “You know what’s he like and you handed her over into the palm of his hand.”

“I’ll do something.” Yoongi promised, “Namjoon will be contacting me any day now for a meeting about the stupid stunt you pulled.” He stood up slowly, pushing in his chair, “Speaking of that… How good was the guy you fought?” He pulled out a small notepad from his desk drawer. “Jungkook’s rotation is by the docks tonight. You’re going to leave your weapons here and go there, taunt him a little, goad him. He’s going to swing at you, and you're going to swing back once and then take whatever beating he dishes out.” Yoongi glared at him, obviously still pissed at Jimin’s little stunt from earlier. “You’re only swinging once, got it? Consider this your punishment for causing this unnecessary trouble with Namjoon.” He passively ignored Jimin’s disbelieving look, “Hoseok will go with you to make sure you listen and that Jungkook doesn’t decide to kill you. His patrol starts at midnight, the cops patrol around 1:30, be there around 2 and out of there by 4; there’s a shipment coming to the docks around then.” Yoongi lifted the ring, holding it delicately in his hands. Soft footsteps retreated from the office.

Jimin apathetically stared at where Yoongi had been sitting, his hands tightly clenched into fists. He had taken the initiative to make sure you were still alive and this was how he was repaid? He angrily stood up, shoving over the chair he had been in as he stomped out the office, ignoring Hoseok and Jin’s curious stares as he stormed from the warehouse. He needed somewhere to think.

 

Still tied to the chair, Jin lowered his gaze when Yoongi came into view. The leader quietly dismissed Hoseok, whispering his orders for later as he passed by. Taking the chair Hoseok had previously sat in, Yoongi crossed his arms over his chest. “Jimin’s broken quite a few rules, but he did get some information on your sister.” He began, mildly disgusted at Jin’s look of hope, “She’s under Jungkook’s jurisdiction now.” Jin’s smile wavered,

“Which Jungkook?”

Yoongi raised a brow, “There’s more than one?” This was news to him. Jin’s hands began to sweat,

“There’s the one stationed in downtown covering as a busboy at Yuu’s and there’s the one who’s the head of operations beside Namjoon and Taehyung.” He clarified. Yoongi looked thoughtful for a moment,

“The one working at Yuu’s is hospitalized...Jimin’s doing. I just didn’t know his name, only that he was a busboy actually working for Namjoon. He’s been that way all day.” He tilted his head, scrutinizing Jin, “He must also be your partner on the inside of Namjoon’s organization with that look you’re giving. You told her to choose him, didn’t you? Thinking he’d help get her out safely and all that?” Yoongi grinned eagerly,”Well, seeing as he’s hospitalized.. I’m a bit sorry to tell you that the Jungkook she chose was the Head of Operations, that little murdering maknae.” Yoongi laughed, wiping at his eyes, “Ahh, you really are a bad brother aren’t you? I hope she doesn’t make him too mad, he’s pretty good at making bodies hard to find. Remember that one guy he got with acid? Ah, at first I didn’t even think it was a real person.” Standing up and dusting off his pants, the green haired man patted Jin’s head, “This was a nice chat. You sit tight for a bit, I’ve got busboy to pay a visit to.” 

 

Jin’s heart dropped at the realization that you were in the hands of the wrong man.


End file.
